


The sky is clear, behind stormy clouds

by Starlightowl99



Series: Hybrids [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Healing, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Praise Kink, Smut, Wonshik is a soft boy, a little bit angst, but very soft, feelings so much feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: It’s not that hybrids normally get treated badly these days. No, actually most people have accepted them as equal. Most live peacefully together. Some hybrids chose a live on their own, some chose a master or a mistress. However most humans treat them with love.But of course humans wouldn’t be humans if there is no shadow to the light.For some humans, hybrids are just the same as animals… or worse.Those who are lucky find a second change for a better life.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Hybrids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485719
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: RAVI El Dorado Collab





	The sky is clear, behind stormy clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess this piece was quiete a work. Writing only one persons pov is really way more difficult than i thougt.  
> Thanks to @whisper_feather for helping me out BIG this time. Girl you are my saviour here. 
> 
> Mistakes and gramma are for sure in there but i don't care anymore.  
> You can also keep typos XD
> 
> Anyway uh... i tried my best and here you go.  
> Soft whiny baby boy Wonshik and his two masters.

_“Taekwoon i swear just because you are a Vet, you can’t keep bringing hurt hybrids and animals here every time!” When he heard those words he flinched, hiding himself behind his new master. Nerves on the edge, nervously studying his environment yet never letting those two humans out of his eyes._

_There was anger in those words and anger always means trouble._

_He had learned a long time ago that trouble means punishment._ _  
_ _  
_ _What did he do wrong this time? Wonshik wondered. Hopefully he just gets hit a bit. That’s the kind of pain he can deal the easiest with._

_Wonshik was afraid, confused and his body so tense some muscles started to shake out of control. Giving his best to make himself as small as possible behind his new master, hoping the other human would forget he exists._

_For three days his new master ―Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon, as he introduced himself to Wonshik― had took him in now. Three days since his old master got rid of him and everything that happened in that time felt weird and scared him._

_Everything new scared him. New situations mean no control._

_  
_ _Master Taekwoon checked on him in one of those strange rooms he knew from a few visits with his old master. When he told him they have to go see a human called ‘doctor’ and he hates them. Those humans were cruel. They treat him like an animal or worse, an object._ _  
_ _  
_ _They all saw what his master had done to him._ _  
_ _What previous masters had done to him._ _  
_ _  
_ _And they all kept quiet._

_Just let him suffer._

_Looked away._

_But master Taekwoon didn’t hurt him even when he had ordered him to strip all his clothes. Instead the human tried to calm him when he shaked under those gentle fingers touching him. He was nice._

_NICE!_

_Alone this made Wonshik very very suspicious. The new master spoke gently to him, not yelled once. Every other human around his new master was friendly, respecting him._ _  
_ _  
_ _It brought him out of his routine and it frightens him._

_Everything has a price and if someone was gentle to him that mostly meant that they wanted something else from him._

_The sound of the other humans' voice was harsh and scolding. He knew it was his fault for the human being angry even if he didn't know the reason. Maybe master Taekwoon shows mercy to him later and let it go._ _  
_ _  
_ _“But look at him Hakyeon! How can i not give him a warm place to stay for the time he is healing, when i know he has no place to go. That would be cruel.” Master Taekwoon smiled warmly at him and carefully reached out, a movement Wonshik noticed way too late._

_At this point Wonshik just wanted to run and hide, yet none of those options was possible. So all he could do is stay here and show that he is sorry, that he doesn’t want to be a nuisance, that he is a good boy and won’t bring trouble anymore. He had yelped when his new master put an arm around his waist and pushed him gently but with force forward to face the human that was called Hakyeon._

_He just stood there, whimpering quietly, tail pressed close to his body, ears slightly folded back and his head bowed to avoid any eye contact with the new human._ _  
_ _  
_ _Eye contact never meant any good, it means he is not submissive enough, not good enough._

_Wonshik wants to be good and he tries so badly. Really he wants to be good, wants to get praised, wants to make his owner happy._

_“Don’t worry Wonshik” again Wonshik flinched hearing his name. No one called him by his real name if it wasn’t for punishment. “Hakyeon actually loves animals as much as I do and hybrids are no exception.” The arm around his waist wasn’t removed and so he had no choice then to stay and wait for the new human who he learned was named Hakyeon to move forward and pet him carefully._

_“Welcome home then, Wonshik.” The hybrid did not dare to look up but the voice sounds friendly and full of sunshine now. Maybe he is lucky and he doesn’t get a punishment for whatever he did wrong._

_The scratch behind his ears felt surprisingly good.._

  
  


_\----------------------------------------------------------_

_  
  
_

That’s how it started. Wonshik remembered, while cuddling with Taekwoon on a lazy sunday afternoon. Both laying on the big couch in his owner’s apartment. His master was reading one of those strange books about some animal facts and anatomy but fell asleep a few minutes ago. Which makes this the perfect situation to show his unconditional love and cuddle with his master, like he would cuddle a teddy bear. Wonshik doesn’t hide, he is a sucker for cuddles. 

It is cozy, the apartment. Big enough to fit two people and still enough for three. There was this big cozy wonderful grey and black couch to which master Hakyeon changes the pillows to fit the seasons. A big tv screen, they often watch movies on the weekends. On one wall stands the small piano master Taekwoon sometimes plays on and then he can listen to both masters singing from time to time.  
  
Both sound like angels.  
  


For Wonshik, they are.

Taekwoon moves a bit, adjusting his position, waking slowly up from his short catnap. Hands wandering automatically towards the hybrids head, starting to pet him there and giving a good scratch. Somehow Taekwoon had noticed Wonshik got restless so he tried to comfort him. Wonshik lazily waggles his tail, enjoying every touch from those gentle hands. He takes a deep breath, while burying his nose next to Taekwoons neck and inhaling the scent of one of his owners.

Master Taekwoon smells like the last thing he ate.  
  
Chocolate cake. 

Reminding old memories with them is a huge deal for him. How much his point of view changed about his owners over the month he was with them. He made good progress to heal his broken self step by step. At first he was so scared of both of them, especially master Taekwoon in his white doctor’s coat. A monster out of his nightmares. He hated doctors in general back then. Master Taekwoon was the first doctor he met that really cared about a hybrid in a normal way and didn’t see him like… an object or worse.  
  
Master Taekwoon really looked intimidating back then, wearing mostly black and his beach blond hair as a contrast to it. Truly looking like a typically bad guy, at least in Wonshiks eyes. Well the black rules his masters wardrobe till today ―despite master Hakyeon's effort to add other colours― but nowadays he wears his natural hair colour, a brown so dark it’s almost black. Fitting so well with his dark chocolate brown eyes.

Actually he still does look intimidating but Wonshik knows the true soft nature behind the mask now. Such a kind soul- ah no, wait, that’s wrong, both are very very kind souls. But master Taekwoon just has a way with animals master Hakyeon simply doesn't.  
  
Probably because he is too energetic and that energy vibrates in a few meter radius off from him. And it startles most animals at first. Master Hakyeon is the bright sun and master Taekwoon is the calm moon.  
  
Yes, that's a good way to describe them.  
  
Master Hakyeon has dark brown hair, brown-black eyes and a very nice tanned skin. Reminding Wonshik a bit of dark caramel. In the sunlight it looks like a golden glimmer is layered upon his master’s skin. It’s funny how much master Taekwoon looks like a pale vampire compared to his… what was the word again to describe their relationship, Wonshik thinks. 

A yes, husband!  


_\----------------------------------------------------------_

  
  


_“Master Hakyeon?” he tried not to sound as insecure as he felt. Curious about something that bothered him for quite a while. It is said that curiosity killed the cat but he wasn’t a cat. He was a doberman hybrid, a dog. So screw curiosity. “Yes Wonshikkie?” His master and his strange pet names, the hybrid thought but who was he to question those. “I…” suddenly he wasn’t sure if he really should ask. It was something private after all and he has no right to ask something like this and-_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Puppy, stop overthinking, speak, what do you want to know?” Wonshik flinched and whimpered at that pet name. That pet name never had meant something good. Master Taekwoon was not at home and he never was alone with Master Hakyeon before. He doesn’t know what that master will do to him when they are alone. So he hadn’t bothered him so far. Suddenly Wonshik just wants to curl into a small ball in a dark corner, hoping his master will forget about him existing._ _  
_ _  
_ _Instead, master Hakyeon smiled and waved him over to the table he was sitting on. On it placed that thing his master’s call a ‘laptop’. With shaking legs ―his master was working and he had the audacity to interrupt his master during his work… that will end badly, he knows― he moved until he stood next to his master. And just as he was about to sit down next to him on the floor, the master patted his thighs._ _  
_ _  
_ _Wonshik is pretty sure he had fucked up very badly. If his master wants him to sit in his lap.... His old master always used that position for horrible punishments._

_But he followed the command, he is a good boy after all._ _  
_ _  
_ _“So, speak to me Wonshikkie.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“The- the rings.” Wonshik found himself not able to face his master, instead fumbling with his fingers as he tried not to think about the position he was in. After all his master hadn’t let the conversation die down so he should, at least, be brave enough to finish what he had started._ _  
_ _  
_ _His master only hummed and he knows he is allowed to ask further._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Wha- what do they mean? How…” he gulps but he wants to know so badly. Wants to know so badly what they are and how he fits into this picture “How are masters related to each other?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _There! It’s out._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh the rings on mine and Taekwoon’s ring finger? That means we are bound to each other. That we are married. We love each other so much that we want to be together for the rest of our lives. To symbol that we wear a ring on exactly this finger.”_

_Wonshik was more than confused. Not only did he get an answer like he asked about the weather, no, master Hakyeon smiled brightly at him while petting his head. Scratching his ears ―in his wave of anxiety he hadn’t even noticed the touch and he doesn’t know if this is a good or a bad sign― and looking happy. Such an odd master he has._

_“So it is like a collar master?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh wait this sounded wrong. It wasn’t his intention to say it like that. He doesn’t want to make his master believe that he wants a collar, but before he could say anything else his master spoke again._

_“Yes, you could say that. Humans don’t like collars to show they are bound to each other, they use a ring around their finger instead. Like a collar binds you to a human. Those rings bind me and Taekwoon together.” Then his master tilted his head and the next question caught him totally off guard. “Wonshikkie…” master Hakyeon smiled that strange warm smile at him. He has no idea how to read it, but so far it never meant harm to him. “Wonshikkie, do you want a collar?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Wonshik thinks his heart might stop beating right now. He stiffens but his ears are flinching nervously and his tail is wagging in excitement. His body is such a traitor._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Actually, Taekwoon and I talked about this a few weeks ago and we both would love to buy you one… if you want.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _His master’s talked about buying him a collar? Him? A broken hybrid? A useless kind of his breed? A softie, weakling. He should be strong, tough, barking, fighting, biting. A guardian dog is his animal counterpart after all. A fierce and strong breed._ _  
_ _  
_ _He isn’t like that._

 _He hates being like that._ _  
_ _  
_ _Tears gathered in his eyes and as soon as he noticed he lowered his head, embarrassed about the emotional lack of control in front of his master. That he still has to struggle with emotions so badly. Will he not learn! When a hand suddenly touched him on his heatened cheek, he jerked. And when he was forced by two hands framing his face to look up and meet his master’s eyes, he lost it._

_“I’m sorry master, please I won’t cry. I’m not weak, I won't cry, please I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me.” His eyes were wide, his tail pressed close to his body, he was shaking. But trying to run away and to hide would only make it worse._

_His instability was always what brought the most pain._

_“Why should I punish you for showing your emotions puppy.” His master strangely smiled but why does his master look so sad? “That would be very ridiculous and cruel.” He is angry at him isn’t he? He angered his master he will get punished he-_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Please, puppy, I won’t hurt you. I will never let a person hurt you again.” and then his master carefully embraces him, pulling him into a hug. Holding him close and secured._ _  
_ _  
_ _That’s when Wonshik finally lost it completely and he just let the tears flow._

  
  


_\----------------------------------------------------------_

  
  


They love him. 

A fact that he still has to process, because he simply can’t believe that he ran into the two most kind human beings on earth and have them actually loving him. The meaning of the word and the gestures coming with it, he doesn’t know. No one ever bothered explaining ‘Love’ to him.

He was theirs. They had adopted him. How much more love can they give? How much more love is he worth? 

He finally had a home, a place he was welcomed and loved. 

Sometimes Wonshik wonders if they even know what that means for him. At the same time, he had no idea what he had done, to be rewarded with two angels taking care of him from now on. 

  
They told him, showed him so many times and meanwhile he came to a point where he looked forward for those hands to touch him. He wanted those hands on him, on his skin. Wanted those hands to caress him, to pet him, to tease him, hell even to torture him in that one way, only his master’s can do. 

They don’t like it when he addresses them masters, but he still has trouble breaking those old habits he was teached under cruel lessons and harsh penalties. Sure, many things got better yet the addressing was something that probably never will change. 

  
  


Rain is dropping on one of the windows and falling quietly, not heavy and fast enough to get heard by human ears yet. A steady rhythm that calms his fast beating heart a bit. When he looks outside he can see the clouds passing by, running over the sky that is coloured in all shades of grey with the tiny hint of pastel blue. Chased by the wind that hunts them. 

Maybe there is a stormy weather coming? A quiet wine slips through his lips, thinking about it. He hates stormy weather, especially when thunder is involved. 

He hates thunder, hates lightning. Without realising it, he starts to shake.

  
  


_\----------------------------------------------------------_

  
  


_Thunder echoed through his ears the first night he was alone in his own room in their home._

_Their home._

_Not officially adopted yet but he saw the papers, they talked with him about it and he was so happy he wanted to cry. Though both masters weren’t having a problem with him showing emotions and strangely they were very happy every time he showed some, old habits die hard and so he forbids himself to cry a river._ _  
_ _  
_ _There were a few drops of tears he couldn’t hold and suddenly the collar around his neck felt very tight. But four arms sneaking around him and holding him in a warm and comfortable hug signaled him it was alright._ _  
_ _  
_ _Everything was alright._ _  
  
_

_He was safe now._

_  
_ _So he thought until the night came and he was alone._

 _In his own room._ _  
_ _With his own bed and other stuff that belonged to him._ _  
_ _  
_ _His master's said so, even if they had paid all of this and truly, he wanted to heal, wanted to be a good boy for them and make them happy. Forgetting his past and moving on so he can write a new story in his life, with them._

_It was hard, fighting his old habits. Never ever was there something for free in his old life._ _  
_ _  
_ _His old masters always wanted something back._ _  
_ _Way too often his body._

_Another strike of lightning parted the dark sky of the night ―the massive black looking clouds giving the dark blue night an even more frightening atmosphere― followed by thunder and the soundwaves gave a damn about solid borders like house walls. Summer storms were nothing new to him but he hates stormy weather in general. The season doesn’t matter._

_Wonshik wasn’t asleep, he couldn’t. Instead he had curled up into a shaking ball of grey fabric ―the pyjama the bought for him was made of satin fabric, greyish silver colour with a slight blue undertone in it and according to his masters it suits him very well― on the bed he wasn’t even comfortable with._ _  
_ _  
_ _In his past a bed simply meant more than just sleeping peacefully in it. So who can blame him for being uncomfortable in a bed. Every new sound of thunder, any other lightning strike brought back a memory from the cruel past he wished so dearly to forget._

_A sharp sting of pain shot through his body when he felt the imaginary wip connecting with his skin, pressing the last bit of air of his lungs. It hurt so much, so much. Another sting of pain, fitting his timing with another strike of lightning, illuminating the room for not even a second but enough to let Wonshik feel disorientated._ _  
_ _  
_ _Where was he?_

 _He starts sweating._ _  
_ _  
_ _Again, a sharp sting of pain and he arched from the mattress, gasping desperately for air. Somewhere in his mind there was a place where all of his logical thoughts were locked now and every single one who tried to slip through, ended up killed by the demons his former masters had placed into it. Every logic strangled by toxicity._ _  
_ _  
_ _His collar tightened as if someone pulled on it. Strangling him, keeping him on short breath. Wonshik whimpered, trying to gasp for air. His mind reeling. Air, he needs air so badly. He is a good boy, he swears, why does the master keep hurting him? It hurts so much. What did he do wrong? Why is the master so angry?_ _  
_ _  
_ _As he looked down, he could see the marks from a rough rope around his wrists. Red and angry, the rope had cutted into his skin. It had hurt so much but it wasn’t the greatest pain that night. All he wanted was to be good. Why wasn’t he good enough?_ _  
_ _  
_ _It had hurt so much._ _  
_ _  
_ _Pain, there was so much pain… and blood._

_He realised he was crying when his vision got blurry and something wet ran along his pale cheeks. Oh gosh, he's crying again. He needs to stop crying, the master dislikes crying. No! Master hates crying. Crying is for the weak, he said._ _  
_ _  
_ _Wonshik needs to be strong._ _  
_ _  
_ _With the next lightning followed by thunder, Wonshik yelped, his ears pressed close to his head, his small tail pressed close to his trembling body._

_Damn he was loud! How could he! He needs to be silent. He can’t be loud, can’t wake up his master._

_Steps! He can hear steps!_

_Oh no, no, NO!_

_Fear claws into his heart, slicing it almost into tiny pieces. It hurts, Wonshik is sure his heart will burst through his ribcage any moment. Master is awake. Master will punish him. The steps are coming closer. His breath goes fast, his mind is still reeling, the room is spinning._ _  
_ _  
_ _A figure is standing next to him. How did the man come in so quick? Wait this is not his master, the smell is different. Who is that man, did the master send someone else?_ _  
_ _  
_ _He can’t, Wonshik can’t, he will break this time he―_

_“Please” Wonshik can’t remember his lips were moving but it was his voice he heard dying. “Master I beg you, don’t. Please don’t.”_ _  
  
_

_A hand reaches out to touch him and he cries out in panic and snaps with a growl_

_The realisation of his action brought him back from his horrible past to the present. It’s the smell of blood from a man he started to like a lot. That cooled his head. It’s the surprised short scream of a soft voice he loves so much, stopping his freaking beating heart in under a second._

_Silence filled the room. Fear filled his heart._

_He just snapped at master Taekwoon._ _  
_ _He made him bleed._

_He― all he could do for now, was staring at the bleeding hand, the red liquid running along gentle fingers and a painful expression on his master's face._

_He just destroyed everything he had in the last few months because he was a pathetic excuse of his breed!_

_  
_ _Wonshik was pretty sure he couldn’t fuck up more and he had only one change left now to show how fucking sorry he is. To show that he isn’t worth anything but that he accepts any punishment. That he is the lowest. Maybe his new masters keep him for satisfying them at least._

_As fast as he could he got down to the floor, not kneeling to his master's feeds, no, he laid down, on his back. Hands and legs slightly spread and baring his belly and neck to his master as good as he could. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have the time to bare himself naked to his master's feed, but this state shows him as vulnerable as without clothes on._

_The dog instincts in him took over ―his humanity lost to the animal― and followed a very old ritual of submitting to the stronger._

_Laying there, eyes closed and waiting for the smallest kind of mercy, he didn’t witness his master's eyes going wide. First showing surprise, then realisation grew in them, only to narrow in disgust thinking about the hybrids former owners and what they must have done to let it come this far._

_  
_ _He remembered his master's hands on him. Since master Hakyeon was out with friends ―master Taekwoon wasn’t in the mood for meeting many people and he also said he was having a headache, so he stayed at home― it was only master Taekwoon and him on this horrible night._

_How soft the touches felt on his trembling body. How gently the master spoke to him. Assuring him that it’s ok, that he is not mad, that things will be alright and he won’t punish Wonshik. That he, his master is sorry, for everyone who had treated him bad in the past._

_Wonshik didn’t understand. He snapped at his master. He made him bleed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Yet, his master was apologizing to him._

_Wonshik had never felt so bad before, all his life until today. This was wrong, so wrong and he wailed his apologies at Taekwoon. Begged for mercy and forgiveness until words turned into broken sobs that didn’t stop, while he watched his master taking care of his wounds on his fingers. Which were just a few deeper scratches caused by Wonshiks teeth but his master had good reflex due to his job and pulled back at the right time._

_His master assured him it’s fine, even showed him the disinfected wounds and let Wonshik take care of them. Guiding the hybrid to put some medical strips on them, and Wonshik followed with trembling fingers._

_Everything was so unfamiliar to him. He was so scared. Especially when master Taekwoon ordered him into bed while laying there. Waiting for Wonshik to join his side on the mattress. Master’s fingers brushed accidentally his bare skin and he gasped. But his master ignored it, moving him on the mattress and getting both into a more comfortable position._

_Promising Wonshik he will stay with him until he is asleep, protecting him from his nightmares. Master Taekwoon had placed a soft kiss on his forehead then, scratching him carefully behind his ears and lulling him to sleep._

_  
_ _This event also showed Wonshik how much he had missed hands on his body for so long._ _  
_ _How much he had missed gentle hands touching his bare skin._

  
  


_\----------------------------------------------------------_

  
  


Nowadays Wonshiks attacks came out of nowhere however they became less. His master's got used to his flashbacks. Some of them were still heavy, then he was thrown back into the state of an innocent frightened puppy, his mind twisted by evil thoughts other humans teached him to think.  
  
The physical pain he had to endure in his past was heavy but he endured it.  
  
The physical pain… it can’t simply heal like a wound on his body. 

Wonshik watches master Hakyeon, who was sitting on the kitchen table to finish a small project for his dog cafe, frowning his eyebrows at the scared whimpers leaving his lips. Seems his attempt to muffle the sounds failed. Sure, he had learned that his masters weren’t angry at him for disturbing them at work ―at least when it isn’t something totally unnecessary― but he still hates it. 

They are rarely angry at him, but even if they are, they try not to scare him, instead explaining to him what he did wrong. Which leads to a new kind of safety Wonshik hadn’t known before. He feels safe, even when they are angry at him.

Watching his other master closing his laptop and moving towards him, a wave of guilty feelings overwhelmed him. The upcoming storm outside ―there is a storm coming for sure, his dog instincts were rarely wrong with storm diagnosis― bringing back memories he wishes to forget so badly. Hell, he would even sell his soul for it. Flinching badly, when his master’s hand touches him on the back of his neck and a whine, that sounds like he is in pain, leaves his lips.

That was a signal good enough for both his masters, to realise, it was another nightmare their beloved hybrid was stuck in. Wonshik doesn’t dare to move, not yet, not before any of his masters speak to him and give him an order. He doesn’t see the silent exchange between his masters and how much pain was in their eyes.

Outside between dark shaded clouds, the rain had started to put on weight, falling faster, hitting the ground with more power now. Hunted, from the wind, like sheeps the clouds had gathered, grown, and poured their anger for being driven to that point out on the planet.

“Wonshik, baby” he can hear master Hakyeon trying to reach through, pulling him out from the sea of horrible illusions he is drowning in and his voice seems to be strong enough, or the nightmares became finally too weak after months of fighting them. Sobbing, he turns his head to look at him. “Baby, hey, you are fine. You are good.” his master assured him. Meanwhile master Taekwoon started to move from the sleeping position into a sitting position. Wonshik grabs his masters shirt tighter. He is scared but not of them, his masters are nothing but good to him. 

They somehow end up together on the big comfy couch, with a crying Wonshik sprawled between their laps, and it takes some minutes, and lots of praises from his masters, to finally calm the crying doberman hybrid. 

Coming back to reality, he is so ashamed for crying so shamelessly, for tainting their not so cheap clothes with his salty tears. Truly, it is a wonder they haven’t become sick of him yet. Being such a crybaby, such a softie, so weak. All bark, no bite.  
  


He is a _failure_. A failure of his breed.

  
Lips are crushing softly on him and he stares up with widened red swollen eyes from master Hakyeon's lap, to master Taekwoon, who had bent down to kiss him.

“I can hear you are overthinking, puppy.” his master mumbles and those soft lips are brushing his trembling lips while speaking. The problem they all have to face every time anew, is that the seeds were planted a long time ago, and the roots have grown deep. So deep, that both humans fear they will never be able to kill them. A thought they have never told Wonshik. 

  
“Master Taekwoon, Master Hakyeon, am I really good enough?” It’s barely a whisper and the hybrid’s voice is slightly hoarse. Wonshik is lost, once again. The question caughts both humans off guard but they don’t hear it for the first time. All it needs is another exchange of a look between the couple and everything is clear. It is THAT mood and as much as both don’t really like the addressing, they long have accepted it’s Wonshik’s way to heal. So they play along, with heavy hearts filled with a guilt for something that isn’t their fault. At least this is what Wonshik sees when he looks closely into their eyes. 

Thunder is rolling through the darkening sky, rumbling like a giant’s monster stomach. However the only monsters existing, are sitting in Wonshiks head, messing with his mind. 

Wonshik hates thunderstorms, but even that fear is nothing against feeling useless for his owners and right now, this feeling is overwhelming him. A pressure on his shoulders that becomes so heavy, he would be on his knees if it’s not for the fact, he is still laying on the couch.  
  
“Am I really good enough?” As Wonshik starts to move, his masters give him the room, watching Wonshik crawling like a scared child into Hakyeon's lap. While Wonshik was thinking he remembered the collar. He didn't wear it at the moment. They told him he doesn’t need to wear it at home, he doesn’t need to wear it to be loved by them. But if he wants it, he needs it. The proof for him, that he is finally theirs.  
  
That they own him.  
Wonshik almost wears it 95% of their time together. 

“Masters?” Before even one of his masters can even form a word, Wonshik rambles on. “I’m sorry, please. I wanna be good enough. Am I? I’m not fulfilling my breed’s expectations. I‘m sorry. I am really sorry. I am a failure but I beg you to keep me. Please, don’t get rid of me, please keep me. I will try to be good, I will be so good for you. Please, please.”

Sobbing between his words. 

He scratches along his neck as he speaks and it’s missing, his collar is missing. He needs one, needs to be a better puppy. Where is his collar? That he doesn't wear it, shows only what a bad puppy he is. Rebelling against his owners. How can he not wear his collar! Such a bad puppy and here he was promising them to be a good one.  
  
Bad, he is so bad. This means punishment. This won’t go unnoticed, they can’t overlook this. Just why can’t he do one thing right. Must he fail at everything? What is wrong with him?

Suddenly master Hakyeon stops him, holding his hands in a tight grip. Tanned fingers closing around his wrists and Wonshik stiffens, his neck burns. Did he scratch so roughly over his skin? Wait, does he bleed?  
  
“I’m sorry, please master. I am so sorry. I will behave better. I swear.” his voice goes higher and higher until he is almost screaming, while shivering under his masters stare. Those eyes drive him crazy, as if master Taekwoon’s fierce cat-like eyes weren’t enough trouble for him. 

Yes, he is terrified, he can’t read his masters right now. What will they do? No, the question is what should he do to prove he is worth being theirs? Worth being owned by them? Master Taekwoon had left, and Wonshik noticed all of sudden. When and where did he go? Preparing some punishment?  
  
He is so lost in his mind, he doesn’t notice his masters talking about the collar and where they had seen it the last time. He is so far gone, he’s only able to regain control over his mind once, he feels the heavy steel of a golden chain on his skin. A black collar with a golden chain in the front. There’s a small name tag on the side where the chain meets the fabric. Black leather mixed with black velvet. With a soft click, master Taekwoon closes the collar around his neck. 

Bit by bit he comes back to his senses.  
  
“Here you go, puppy.” master Taekwoon soothes him and the smooth and soft voice coats itself all over Wonshiks nerves, like some liquid. Comforting, as a cool pack on bruised skin. Master Hakyeon let go of his wrists and carefully let his hands wander down, along the sides of his ribcage, until he places them on Wonshiks hip. 

Keeping them there, with a certain pressure, to hold the hybrid steady and secured. Another pair of hands scratches his soft spots, behind his ears, and massages his scalp. Wonshik’s breath is still out of rhythm, but slowly finds his way back steady-going. The weight of the collar sending signals to his brain and a wave of chemicals is sent out, letting his body know that everything's gonna be alright. 

  
Wonshik shivers on Hakyeon's lap, avoiding any eye contact and his head holds low, hands fisted on his own tights. He can feel their eyes on him, can feel the intense but alert stare from master Taekwoon behind his back and the concerned, but strong, stare from master Hakyeon. Both making him want to curl into a small ball to their feet and begging for forgiveness. For the nth time he caused them troubles and made them worrying, just because his nightmares went out of control again.

Deep in his thoughts and scolding himself, Wonshik thinks about how to repay his masters for his lack of submission and control. True, his new owners feel nothing but hate towards his old masters and what they teached him, but Wonshik knows too well that they enjoy him whining and begging in certain positions. And he won’t hesitate to use this knowledge keeping him from danger and punishment. Only because of them he is able to enjoy intimidating touches and more again after all and truly he thinks he lacks in thankfulness towards them. 

”Master Hakyeon, Master Taekwoon, please let me be your good boy. Please let me prove I am good enough. I wanna be good for you.” Wonshik thinks he may combust if his masters won’t let him apologise for being bad. He wants to show them how horrible he feels, he needs to please them better, needs to be more submissive.  
  
What a bad puppy he is! 

Those words alone seem to find a like by his masters, he would have almost bet on it. With his head still bent down he doesn’t see the darkening amused glint in Hakyeon's eyes nor the darkening restrained glint in Taekwoon’s, but he is still sitting on his master’s lap and he can feel and smell.  
  
Arousal is lingering in the air.

A fine and thin layer of smell, but it’s there. He will show them how sorry he is and how deeply indebted he is to them. 

Fingers are gently placed under his chin and with a steady, but soft force, he is guided to look up, meeting one of his master’s eyes. Both masters have dark brown eyes, but they were totally different orbits to discover, however they were filled with so much love. Not just for each other but also for him.  
  
For a pitiful broken hybrid. 

So much love.

Wonshik is drowning in them but he doesn’t feel the urge to fight whatever pulls him down into the dark brown abyss.  
  
Filled with so many promises, lovely ones and sinful ones. 

In the old days he was taught how to fear and not how to hope, nevertheless to feel love. However his new owners made it, puzzled his broken pieces together and patched the parts with love as glue.

Something soft is touching his lips and Wonshik needs a few seconds to process what he feels. Someone else’s lips. Master Hakyeon's lips to be exact and with that follows a sharp inhaled breath. Instantly he opens up. Giving his master the access to enter his mouth, exploring it with his tongue while he gives his best to hold still and let himself fall into four safe hands. 

Wonshik tries his best to submit with every cell in his body and convinces his brain that everything is alright, that he is safe with them, whatever will follow as he let himself get kissed again and again by master Hakyeon. Nearly choking when master Taekwoons voice enters his brain through his ear, whispering dangerous words with hushed warm breath and lips caressing along the sensitive thin skin there.  
  


“Tonight Wonshik, tonight things will be different. We will show you what a good puppy you are. How good you are to us. So good. Good puppies get lots of spoiling. Let us make you feel good.” he whispers and Wonshik would have moaned loudly if not his other master's lips on his own. His hands flinched but he kept them in place. There was no order to allow him to touch. 

When was he good enough to get a reward?  
  
A reward like this?

Finally when his lips are released, he uses the change to speak up. To clarify that spoiling him is wrong but all he manages is to stutter a “N-Not go- good” while whimpering at a bite on his neck by master Taekwoon. This master loves to mark him with bites, as he had noticed in the earlier days. “Was b-bad.”

He hears master Hakyeon sighing and a sharp sting of beautiful pain shots through him when another bite is placed on his neck right under the collar. “Shouldn’t you leave that decision to your masters, puppy?”

Wonshik knows it’s not meant as a threat. But the soft voice got a rougher background sound in it, and maybe his humans don’t even hear it themselves, but he does and he loves it. The signal that master Taekwoon is a bit annoyed by his behaviour. Which means…

“But master, I didn’t wear my collar, I lost control, I-”  
  
Master Hakyeon's index finger on his moving lips worked like a key in a lock. He stopped talking at once. Mouth shut, he stares in his master’s eyes, whose pupils are wide and as dark as an abyss. His master was clearly turned on. Wonshiks' body tensed but not because he was afraid of them hurting him, but because of what pleasure will follow. Of course there was still a part in him that was scared for real, though Wonshik had learned how to live with that feeling. While it was pure fear in the beginning, it turned into anxiety of the unknown. Which was way easier to deal with.

Ears and tail started to tremble in excitement.  
  
“Strip!” came the order from behind and finally, finally there was something for him to grip on. Master Taekwoon’s voice infiltrates his body like a venom that is just too weak to kill, but dangerous enough to let him feel pain. And invisible strings pull him from master Hakyeon's lap, making him stumble on shaking legs. 

His master is losing control, he can hear it and a rougher hand is what he needs right now, what he wants right now. Wonshik hopes that master Hakyeon gets the hint too ―from what he sees, in his master's eyes, there is still so much control― he knows that both will do everything to make him happy and roughness is what he longs for.

After all, it’s his way to heal. 

“Puppy.” voice sweeter than sugar leaving master Hakyeon's dark, pinkish lips, dangerously close to sweet poison, sending shivers down Wonshiks spine. “Don’t make us wait.” and then a smile follows that is dark and tainted with sin, making Wonshik gasp for more air even if his lungs are filled with enough oxygen to survive. Fingers shaking when he gets rid of his clothes layer by layer, burning under their hungry stares.  
  
He missed the moment where his two humans had changed into two hungry wolves. 

A wave of shame and shyness overwhelms him, as he only stands here in his boxer and his tail starts to shake despite being pressed close against one thigh. Hesitating too long,with the last layer of clothing, until he hears a sharp “all” from master Taekwoon that shoots through him like a bullet. Wonshik makes sure to follow that order.

A few seconds later, he is back in master Hakyeon's lap. Butt naked, facing master Taekwoon now who’s intense dark stare makes him squirm. The only thing he is still wearing is his collar and alone that thought let another wave of heat crush over him. 

  
His legs are spread as wide as possible, guided apart under gentle tanned hands and master Hakyeon's own legs spread a bit to adjust the position. Something they hadn’t done so far as intense as now. Giving his masters all of him. Showing them the good pliant puppy he wants to be for them so badly. 

Submitting completely.

On display for them, while both masters are still dressed. Oh he feels so vulnerable, the way they show him his place with a simple gesture like that. He is so weak for them, only for them. His cock is hardening and only hardens more and more with every touch on his body, every hot kiss on his skin. Feeling so small yet so loved because he is aware he can trust them. They won’t hurt him, they couldn’t. They are different, not like his old owners. 

Wonshik wants nothing more than to trust them blindly, but the fear, which was planted and raised in him once, is a monster.

And he can’t beat that monster alone. 

There is another kiss, another mark. This time from master Hakyeon. On the opposite side of his neck where master Taekwoon had bitten him before. Moaning quietly, he leans against his master's chest and let himself drown in the pleasure. He doesn’t want to tear the couch’s surface apart with his nails, yet there is nothing, not even a pillow near enough to claw his fingers into it. He needs to hold on to something but his arms already feel powerless and his strength is leaving him, bit by bit, while master Hakyeon's hands caress his body wherever they can reach. Doing forbidden sinful things. 

  
Over his torso, over his abs, up and down, drawing some patterns into his skin. Playing with him with featherly touches until fingers squeeze one of his nipples. Whining, like a badly teased puppy, he tries to get on their soft side ―he knows enough of their weaknesses to play the right cards in the right moment― all he gets in return, is his other nipple pinched. It feels so good and only one master had touched him so far. 

Where is his other master? He needs both so bad!  
  
Only then, Wonshik realises that, master Taekwoon was searching something in one of those black sideboard drawers and when he sees the grey tube flying into his direction, to get caught by master Hakyeon, there is a wave of impatience rolling through his body. His tail and naked ass cheeks pressed against his masters bulge, very nicely to feel through the pants.

He does this to them. He makes his masters feel aroused. They react like this because of him! Pride let the adrenalin flow strong in his body

“Puppy, I think a nipple piercing would fit you so well.” Wonshik gasps harshly when both his nipples get abused by skilled fingers “Don’t you think so too, Taekwoon?” Wonshik can hear his other master humming in agreement.

For a moment, he has his eyes closed. Wanting to feel the touches more intense rather than watching the fingers dancing over his skin. Dirty thoughts filling his mind when he imagines a tongue around a piercing that doesn’t exist.

Yet.

He can feel himself getting even harder. 

Something warm and wet glides along his inner thigh, from his knee upwards and his eyes spring open in seconds, to feed his brain with the picture of pure sin. Master Taekwoon between his legs, holding his tights in place with a grip so light, that Wonshik hadn’t noticed at all and he was licking over his skin.  
  
His master is on his knees.  
  
Oh no, no, no, this is clearly wrong. This should be the other way around. This is not fair. It’s wrong, so wrong. There is a guilt crushing on his chest, he can’t explain himself just that their positions are wrong. No master should kneel for his puppy. He should worship them, not they worship him.

Just what his master is doing?

  
No one should be one his knees for an unworthy hybrid.

  
“Ma-Master what are you do-doing.” Wonshik moans, while both masters started kissing him rougher and sucking hickey into his skin. Red, blue and purple marks as a reminder for him and everyone else who has the guts to look at them. He feels so hot and there are small drops of sweat on his forehead.

“Shhhh puppy” master Hakyeon's lips are hot against his ear, hot is the breath he feels, and damn, it feels so incredible good “We said we will spoil you.” 

Another hickey is sucked right near his pulse and Wonshik moans not so quietly. His ears flinch at every stronger animalic sound they catch from the humans. “Masters decided and as a good puppy as you are, you will follow our orders, won’t you.”  
  
It wasn’t really a question but Wonshik still feels the urge to answer anyway and he does with a pitiful whimper. “Be vocal puppy.” master Taekwoons order sounds surprisingly harsh and it makes his cock react with a visible twitch. “Yes master, I will be a good boy.” 

“Oh you already are a good boy, lovely puppy.” master Hakyeon whispers before prepping him with wet kisses all over anew. Every new mark sends shivers through his body and they mark him where they can reach his skin. Creating a beautiful pattern and coaxing wonderful noises out of him. 

They show no mercy, making him a shivering mess just with their tongues, teeth and fingers on his skin but none of them touches him down there, where he needs it the most. Both neglecting his meanwhile pre-cum leaking cock. Hard and swollen, the tip shaded red from the blood rushing through. 

Until his tights tremble hard, under master Taekwoons touch and mouth. His heart beating fast, the blood rushing through his ears. He feels so hot, so incredibly hot. Breathing fitfully to the point it becomes unbearable and then he breaks. 

He needs more or he will die. 

Begging with wet and glossy eyes, he sobs a prayer of pleas to them. 

Everything is too much but he wants more so badly, wants them to break him, to take him apart. “More, please more, I need- please.” 

Finally, his masters show mercy and master Taekwoon licks along his shaft, kitten licks to coat everything with saliva. It feels like a cold layer on his heatening cock. So good. Licking up the pre-cum and spreading Wonshik’s legs even more to restrain his movements. Wonshik can feel how master Hakyeon puts him in a more comfortable position, letting him lean on a strong and defined master's chest while sitting him upright. 

  
Only to yelp, when out of nowhere, a finger gets inserted into his hole.  
  
When did his master open the tube and coated his fingers? He even made sure the gel is warm enough. Funny, it’s that small little gesture that is the reason for the first tears rolling over Wonshiks red inked cheeks. He feels hot, so hot, yet he shivers in cold waves of pleasure. Again some salty liquid assembles in the corner of his eyes. So much pleasure they are giving him, so much love and they told him he is worth it. He is worth being theirs.  
  
They love him.  
  
Does he need another reason to cry, despite the sweet torture they bring upon him?

“Masters are gonna show you how much they love you. You are our good boy, puppy. Always so good. So lovely. Let us reward you. You earned this so bad, puppy.” Hakyeon whispers into his ear, while Wonshik is so lost in all that pleasure. Used to get used for pleasuring others, not to receive much pleasure himself. His head starts spinning. 

Moaning as his master moves now two fingers in him and master Taekwoon took him in completely. Deep throating him for a few seconds even, then slowly withdrawing and sucking torturous slowly the life out of him. All he can do is sit there, not able to move much and let them spoil him, until he wishes for the pleasure to kill him.  
  
The storm that rages outside, between dark and grey houses and skyscrapers, is nothing against the storm of emotions captured in Wonshiks heart. And the hybrid is more than afraid, that he won’t be able to stop it from breaking free. Funny how he hadn’t recognized there is some stormy weather going on outside. Now that he hears the thunder.

And with the next thunder, a third finger moves into him and he almost wails, when at the same time, master Taekwoon sucks only on the tip of his cock. It’s too much, everything is just too much. The heat of his master’s mouth. So wet and warm. Those skilled fingers that abuse his hole for way too long, only teasing and never really hitting the real spot of pleasure. His hips are blocked from any movement by a strong grip and the way they had him positioned.  
  
Wonshik can feel new tears rolling along his cheeks. Crying from pleasure that overwhelms him, a force so strong his whole body starts shaking almost violently. He has lost every bit of control over his body. All he can do now is breathing flat and fast while trying not to drown in the sea of overwhelming pleasure.  
  
“Please, I need to- Master I- Master!” The last word is a scream when master Hakyeon finally touches the bundle of nerves and he feels like he got electroshocked. Wonshik is so done, a crying mess and he is so close. But he needs their order. Otherwise he just proves them he is a bad boy. He doesn’t want to be a bad boy. He wants praises. Wants to be good.

  
“What do you want, puppy?” Master Taekwoon sounds pretty hoarse, Wonshik thinks while his lips somehow are able to answer “Come, please.”

“A whole sentence puppy, talk to your masters. What do you want?” How is his master able to talk about it, how about the weather? There is a tug on his collar reminding him he needs to answer. Master Hakyeon stopped moving his fingers too, he realises.  
  
“Please let me come, masters. Please, I beg you. Please let me.” Wonshik for once doesn’t care if he is crying and sobbing, he doesn’t care he is wailing like a dog for his owner.  
  
“Of course, puppy. Come for us puppy, our good boy.” Master Hakyeon thrusts his fingers into him with every word, hitting only that one point. His cock gets engulfed in the wonderful heat of master Taekwoon’s mouth, gets teased by the kittish tongue and teeth adding the right amount of roughness to it.  
  
With a loud cry, he finally wins the battle against the almost painful pleasure now and releases the heat in his belly. His vision goes white for a few seconds, before colourful stars get mixed into it and his masters, his incredible masters help him to ride out his pleasure. Until this becomes too much and pitiful whimpers leave him. Boneless, he slumps against master Hakyeon trying to find a normal breathing rhythm again.   
  


Wonshik had no idea how long they had been lying on the couch, well, him and Master Hakyeon. Master Taekwoon moves quite around and Wonshik is too exhausted to think about it, until he hears the familiar sound of water running and that’s when he gets hit with the thought, that his master runs a bath for him.  
  
A smile blooms on his lips, when warm thoughts about his masters lull him into a slumber.  
  
There is a hand on his chest, securing him from not falling down the couch. 

Protective.  
  
Truly, he loves them. 

Outside the raging storm finally calms down. The clouds, not heavy loaded with rain anymore, now empty and harmless looking like fluffy cotton balls again. Strength has left the wind and losing more and more of his power the element at one point has to give up. The gathered clouds, free now from any walls the wind once formed to hold them in place, and almost like young careless sheeps, used the chance to escape in every direction they could. 

Thunder and lightning withdrew quite a while ago, resting in the deep and endless sky. Waiting for a day they can unleash their power upon the earth again. 

The sky is clear behind stormy clouds and full of stars.

  
Funny, Wonshik thinks, funny how he had not noticed.  
  
But maybe storms, lightning and thunder just don’t scare him anymore.  
Not when he knows they are with him.  
  
And they keep him safe. 


End file.
